Not All Love Ends In A Fairytale
by Taylor0405
Summary: Police Officer, Tasha Williams, is planning on asking her girlfriend, Alice to marry her. She has everything planned out: show up at her house, kiss her deeply then pull out the most beautiful ring in the whole world. What happens when a prisoner escapes from jail, kills a cop, steals his gun and shows up at Alice's house looking for a place to hide? Short Story


I'm just sitting here in my car outside her house, rubbing my fingers across the tiny blue satin box. If she didn't believe that I loved her before, then she will know after this. The last few years of my life have been the most wonderful years because of her, and I plan on it staying that way. Yes, we've had our ups and downs and things were especially rocky after the whole Jamie and Jenny thing. However, now that this night has finally come, I feel so ready to ask Alice to be mine forever. It feels so right just being with her. I just got off work a few minutes ago. It's hard being a cop sometimes. I never know what could happen to me when I walk out my door, and yet I love it. I've had a few close calls- like that time I was shot in the leg by an assailant- but nothing too bad.

A loud ringing noise jerks me out of my thoughts and back to Earth. I pick up my phone off the passenger's seat and read the name on the screen. It's my buddy Sam, who works down at the station with me. I answer and am immediately met with his deep voice.

"Hey Tasha, did you do it yet, huh?!" He nearly screams.

"No, not yet. I'm still sitting outside her house," I say.

"Aww, come on Williams. I know you aren't going to chicken out now, are you?" He asks.

"Oh, no. I'm going to do this, really I am. I just had to think."

"Ok, good. Because you really deserve this, and I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, man, that means a lot. Well, I'll talk to you later, wish me luck."

"Good luck, buddy. Hey Williams, one more thing. I called you because I got a message that a man by the name of John Mills had escaped from jail. He killed an officer and stole his gun. He was last seen near 8th street, and I know that's real close to your girl's place. So please be careful."

"Oh, yeah. You know me, man, I'm always careful. I'm not gonna let one person ruin my night. I'll be keeping my eyes peeled for sure. But anyway I'll talk to you later," I say, trying to hide the fact that I'm kind of nervous.

I place my phone into my pocket and turn the car ignition off. I'm really not sure what to think at this moment. I mean, what if he comes this way? What if I become his next victim, or maybe Alice...? Oh, no, I can't think that way. Tonight is supposed to be about me and her, and I can't let my bad thoughts get in the way of that. But something is still in the back of my mind, telling me that this is not going to turn out good. I've been a police officer for a while now, and I know how that sometimes you need to listen to those feelings. But I also knew I could handle myself IF anything was to happen. But for good measure, I start up my car again and take a quick patrol around the block. A few minutes have passed and there was no sign of him. Technically I'm off the clock and while he poses a threat, I knew there were other patrol vehicles out looking for him as well. So after I'd finish my loop of the block I made my way back toward the house.

I clutched the small box in my hand tightly, stepping out of my car and took notice of just how dark it is out here. Jogging the rest of the way from the sidewalk to her doorstep I lightly pound my fist against the door. After a few seconds, she comes to the door, peeking out and smiling at me before she takes the chain off and opens the door the rest of the way. She squeals loudly before jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist; luckily years of weight lifting has made me into one strong chick. Alice kisses me deeply and I can tell that this is becoming serious very quickly but before I let things can get too serious, I pull my head back a little and laugh.

"Well hello to you too, I'm glad you're happy to see me," I say before setting her back down. She smiles at me and wraps her arms around my neck, bringing my lips to hers. She moans softly at the contact and I pull back to look into her eyes. I know it isn't the most romantic place I could do this but I found myself thinking it was now or never.

"You know I love you so much right?" I ask. She nods. "You have made me so happy these last three years, and I don't think I can ever see myself with someone else." I slowly get down on one knee and can see the surprised and confused look on her face as the tears start to form in her eyes. I clear my throat and begin to reach into my pocket. I look back up at Alice and notice that her eyes have now shifted to something behind me. I rise back up onto my feet and quickly turn around to see what she thinks is more important than me. And standing there is a man with a gun pointing straight at us. It's John.

I notice the look in his eye. It's a look I've seen a million times, the look of a person that just wants to kill. He's shaking a little bit and looking around. I know what he needs- he needs a place to hide.

"Don't say a word. Get in the house now!" He screams. I stand protectively in front of Alice and she clutches tightly on my shoulders a soft whimper escaping from her lips. I know I need to act fast, or this night will end very badly for me and Alice. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her and I knew I could have prevented it. A car passes by but I know they can't see us, it's just way too dark out here. But John looks toward the car, and I take this chance to catch him off guard and tackle him.

The next few moments are really a blur. I can see Alice running back into the house before John throws me to the ground and hits me hard across the face with the gun. It's hard enough to slow me down and he quickly gets up and cocks his gun. That's when things seem to go in slow motion it's almost as if I can see the bullet leaving the chamber. I put my hands up in some way to at least try and protect myself. It's not until I feel the searing, piercing, pain in my chest that makes things go back to their regular pace. He stares down at my body but only for a second before he runs off down the street.

Once he's gone I place my hand on my chest before realizing that I had actually been shot. The bitter, copper taste of blood fills my mouth and I know things are not good. It's becoming harder and harder to breathe and I can feel the life draining from my body.

Alice rushes over to me and stares down at the blood that's seeping through my back and onto the concrete. In my dazed state, I can hear her saying that she had called the police and they were going to be here soon.

Tears are flowing down her face as she places my head in her lap. She tells me to hold on just a little longer, but I know it's already too late for me though because I can slowly feel myself becoming cold and the pain in my chest is subsiding, and that's not a good sign.

I move my body slightly reaching into my pocket and pulling out the small box, placing it in her hand. She places a gentle kiss on my lips and begins to cry even harder. I slowly slide my thumb across her soft face wiping away the tears. I whisper "I love you" one last time before my whole world turns black.


End file.
